


Тепло

by Fleitz



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Tsunderes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleitz/pseuds/Fleitz
Summary: Не хочу возвращаться в захолустье, в котором живу, не хочу, в который раз, в одиночестве.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	Тепло

Я люблю такие вот прогулки. Когда светит солнце, а он увлечённо о чём-то рассказывает. Ему приходится долго уговаривать меня, потому что я ненавижу выбираться из дома, чтобы потом снова вернуться туда одному.

Но у него каждый раз получается.

Я покупаю ему шоколадное мороженое, хотя сам он обычно берёт ванильное. Его глаза светятся радостью, будто я ему не мороженое купил, а щенка или карандаши цветные, или что он там ещё любит? Книжку, может быть, старую, которую нюхать потом будет. Как наркоман, ей Богу!

Он хочет затянуть меня в кафе, где опять закажет пол-литровую колу, или в парк, на колесо обзора, откуда постарается найти свой дом... или любимую крышу. Или в кино, опять на фантастику, где купит огромное ведро попкорна. Но я отказываюсь, с недовольным лицом, что он, кажется, вообще больше не пойдёт со мной никуда... но нет. Дик видит фотобудку, и моё согласие больше не требуется.

Брыкаюсь, стараюсь выбраться из этой душной и тесной кабинки. Он говорит: "Ну же, улыбнись - это на память!" и обнимает меня так, что воздуха становится ещё меньше. 

— Сделаем два экземпляра. Каждому чтобы.

— Ну, ну! Я свой выброшу! — отнекиваюсь я, хотя знаю, что буду всегда носить его с собой во внутреннем кармане куртки.

А потом наступает вечер. Тучи над городом становятся ещё темнее, как и настроение, которое ухудшается всё больше и больше с каждым шагом в сторону дома.

— Неужели плохо погуляли? — спрашивает он, видя что я стал ещё мрачнее, хотя, казалось, это невозможно. Да, Дик, ты всегда всё замечаешь.

— Ужасно, — коротко бросаю я. Ну не признаваться же, что я просто не хочу возвращаться в захолустье в котором живу, не хочу, в который раз, в одиночестве.

***

Каким-то образом ты понимаешь, чего я хочу. Всегда понимал.

— Я зайду ненадолго. Ты не против?

Я рад, чёрт возьми! 

— Всё равно. 

Теперь я не один поднимаюсь на второй этаж хиленького дома. Не один захожу в холодную квартиру.

Я никогда не включаю свет в коридоре. Он мне попросту не нужен. Но его включаешь ты. И квартира уже и не такая холодная. В голову залетает мысль о том, что для уюта достаточно лишь света в коридоре.

— Будешь чай? — спрашиваю я, хотя уже ставлю чайник на огонь.

Специально для тебя у меня есть большие кружки. Не потому, что ты любишь пить много чая, потому что ты уходишь, как допьёшь. Они же помогают тебя задержать.

— Сахар класть? — это я тоже знаю, но спрашиваю. Да, да — две ложки, как обычно, хотя раньше ты вообще пил без сахара. Себе же сыплю побольше, пусть в этой пресной жизни будет хоть что-то со вкусом.

В моей квартире холодно. Странно, когда мы зашли, мне показалось, что ты принёс с собой тепло. Может, эти стены не согреть? Слишком долго я жил тут и скидывал на них своё отчаяние. Да, у тебя не получается согреть их. Кажется, наоборот они морозят тебя. Такой голодный на тепло город просто нуждается в одеяле. Ты даёшь одеяло Готэму, а я даю одеяло тебе. Ты сделал для меня однозначно больше этой каменной груды дерьма.

Вечно прямая спина расслабляется, теперь ты горбишься. Держишь чашку чая двумя руками, чтобы сохранить её тепло. Я тоже так же держу, только скорее чтоб отнять. И так всегда: ты что-то даришь, стараешься сохранить, а я же только забираю. Всё себе, другие не заслужили.

Тебя хочется кормить шоколадом, но ты не станешь есть его в одиночку. Я достаю шоколадку, которую специально припрятал для тебя. Открываю.

— Сейчас приду, — ухожу на кухню и мою посуду, каждый раз надеясь, что ты не дождёшься и съешь всё без меня. Я люблю шоколад, очень, но больше люблю давать его тебе. Ты заслужил — я нет. 

Мою чашки тщательно, ты ведь не уйдёшь просто так, не предупредив, как я сделал однажды. Но уже ночь. Двенадцатый час и милому Дикки пора домой, чтоб грозный Найтвинг вышел на защиту улиц в надежде, что ему повезёт.

Возвращаюсь.

Возможно, сейчас повезло мне. Ты спишь в коконе из одеяла, значит сегодня я не буду один.


End file.
